


Thick Thighs Save Lives

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Chubby Gavin Reed, Creampie, Established Relationship, Gavin gets shot is all, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Weight Gain, it’s only mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 13: weight gain & creampie ]He stares particularly at the extra fat Gavin has gained on his stomach, hips, and thighs.“You’ve been gaining weight,” Nines says.





	Thick Thighs Save Lives

**Author's Note:**

> OK I’M ALL CAUGHT UP, WOOO

Against all logic, it starts with Gavin getting shot in the leg.

He’s in the hospital for a week. Nines visits him as often as is possible. He brings Gavin whatever he’s requested from the outside world, including food, since Gavin complains about the hospital food on a near constant basis.

After the week in the hospital, the doctors tell him to take it easy, and set up appointments for physical therapy.

Gavin complains about that, too, but he does make progress with each appointment.

The android attempts to get him on a healthier diet by cooking for him, but the current lack of exercise and Gavin’s sweet tooth are a dangerous combination.

It’s four weeks after the original incident when Nines notices the change.

Gavin is changing out of his day clothes and into something to sleep in. He pulls his shirt over his head, and Nines’ eyes quickly scan over the man’s form.

He’s gained weight, Nines notes. 

Although he should probably be concerned about Gavin’s calorie intake compared to the current physical activity he’s getting, Nine’s processor stalls as he looks.

He stares particularly at the extra fat Gavin has gained on his stomach, hips, and thighs.

Then a shirt is placed over Gavin’s body, and Nines snaps out of his strange trance.

“You’ve been gaining weight,” Nines says.

Gavin groans in annoyance. “Don’t remind me. I can’t wait to get back to the gym.”

“I didn’t mean that in a bad way. You’re still well within acceptable standards of health.” Nines pauses, considering his next words. “And I like it.”

Gavin looks over at him in surprise, his eyebrows scrunched with confusion.

“You... like it?”

“I believe I do. It has a certain... appeal.”

“Yeah fuckin’ right,” Gavin scoffs. “You don’t gotta make me feel better, Nines.”

Nines moves closer, wrapping his arms around Gavin from behind.

“I’m not lying.”

His hands move under the hem of Gavin’s shirt, moving over his stomach.

“I rather enjoy your current appearance.”

He plants kisses along the crook of Gavin’s neck. The man melts against him, his head moving to give him more access.

Kisses turn to nibbles, Nines’ hands moving to the waistband of Gavin’s sweatpants.

“Fuck, Nines...”

He rocks his ass back against Nine’s hardening cock, making him moan softly into Gavin’s neck.

Nines pushes beneath Gavin’s boxers, finding his erection and pumping it slowly with one hand. He sucks a hickey into Gavin’s neck.

“N-Nines, please, fuck me.“

“Should you even be engaging in physical activity, Gavin?”

“S’fine, doctors said I can do light exercises. This’ll be fine.”

Gavin sighs as Nines pulls back, turning Gavin to face him.

They move to the bed, Gavin laying down and Nines soon following. Gavin’s shirt is pushed up to his chest, Nines hands moving over his stomach as their lips meet.

“You really are kinda fixated, aren’t you?” Gavin asks.

The android doesn’t answer, shucking his own shirt off before doing the same with Gavin’s. His mouth finds Gavin’s again.

Gavin threads the fingers of one hand through Nines’ short hair, the other palming Nines through his jeans. Nines moans, his hips bucking forward.

The sweatpants and boxers Gavin is wearing are pulled off all at once and dropped somewhere off to the side.

Nines moves his head to Gavin’s thighs, squeezing the softened skin in his hands. He bites carefully into one.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Nines,” Gavin says breathlessly.

He licks over the slight indentations of his own teeth, sucking at the skin of the other thigh.

His mouth moves slowly inwards, until he’s sucking on Gavin’s balls and shaft, making Gavin into a moaning mess. Gavin’s fingers tighten in Nines’ hair.

Gavin leans over to the nightstand and shuffles through the items in the drawer before finding what he’d been looking for.

He hands Nines the lube and says, “please fuck me.”

Nines smiles, uncapping the lube and spreading it over his hand.

His mouth returns to Gavin’s cock, sucking on it as he pushes a finger in. Gavin’s asshole tightens around the foreign object for a moment before he relaxes.

The finger is thrust in and out of Gavin’s ass, his mouth bobbing up and down on his dick.

Gavin is stretched until Nines’ is sure that he can take his cock. Nines straightens, reaching over to the nightstand.

A hand on his wrist stops him. He looks over to Gavin in confusion.

“No condom this time. I mean- you’re a robot. It’s not like you have a fuckin’ STD. Right?”

“...That is correct.”

“I just, uh, I wanna feel you. You get me?”

Nines nods, pulling his hand away from the nightstand.

He applies a generous amount of lube to his cock. Gavin’s legs are hugged around his waist, his erection pressing against Gavin’s asshole.

“You’re so beautiful, my dear,” Nines says, his eyes raking over Gavin’s wrecked form. “I’ll take good care of you.”

His cock presses in, the head entering in one go. Gavin moans out, his legs squeezing Nines’ body. He pushes more in incrementally, until he’s pressed all the way to the hilt.

After a few moments, Gavin becomes impatient, and Nines begins to pull out.

From previous memories, Nines adjusts his angle to hit Gavin’s prostate. As he slams back in, Gavin cries out, his eyes fluttering.

“N-Nines, you’re so good babe, please...”

Nines thrusts in and out, hitting Gavin in the perfect spot each time. With how much Nines had wound him up, he isn’t surprised that Gavin already seems close.

One of Gavin’s hands jerks his cock, his eyes rolling backwards. He orgasms with a cry, his cum covering his stomach.

Nines fucks him through it, slowing as Gavin flinches from overstimulation.

As he begins to pull out, Gavin speaks up.

“W-wait. I want- I want you to cum inside me.”

After a moment of hesitation, Nines continues fucking Gavin, his own orgasm not far away.

He spills inside with a moan, his artificial semen filling Gavin’s asshole. 

The android pants for a few moments, his cooling systems attempting to correct his temperature. As he pulls out, cum drips out of Gavin’s hole.

He fishes the tissues out from their drawer, cleaning them both off quickly before laying down next to Gavin. One of his arms wraps around Gavin.

“So fat really gets your rocks off, huh?” Gavin asks.

Nines laughs, shaking his head slightly.

“Your pillow talk is terrible, you know that?”

Gavin’s laughter joins his, fingers entwining with Nines’.

“It’s no worse than yours.”


End file.
